Good Things Come in Small Packages
by CSI-Scarlett
Summary: Mac has an emergency and AJ helps her out. MacAJ


Title: Good Things Come in Small Packages  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Kate  
  
Summary: Mac's good friend from undergrad is seriously injured chaos ensues.  
  
A/N: I love the character of Mac and think she would be an awesome mom but with AJ not Webb. There is really nothing from the series in here just an AU I thought up in my Exceptional Learners class. Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
2 A/N: Ok there are some light hints to episodes of recent viewing but Webb is NOWHERE in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were things would be much different!  
  
Jag Headquarters  
  
Falls Church Virginia  
  
Tuesday  
  
1135 EST  
  
Sarah MacKenzie sat at her desk staring intently at a file lying open on it in front of her. Her shades were drawn, he door shut, the signal that if anyone dared bother her they would not live to see tomorrow, so it was very strange when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"I'm busy," she replied to the knock gruffly.  
  
"Ma'am?" it was Harriet, she opened the door a crack and stuck her head in.  
  
"Harriet now really isn't a good time."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but there is an urgent phone call for you from Minnesota. I tried to tell them that you were busy but they were adamant about talking to you."  
  
"Do you know what it is about Harriet?" Mac was only paying half attention, the most she had heard was adamant about talking to her. Her attention was slowly drawing to her friend.  
  
"They said that a," she checked her note, "Steven Michaels was in the hospital and they needed to speak to you immediately...."  
  
"Steve! What line Harriet?"  
  
"Um, line three ma'am."  
  
"Thank you Harriet, shut the door on your way out please." Harriet left and Mac quickly picked up the phone hitting the line three button.  
  
"Hello? This is Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."  
  
"Oh finally! Ms. MacKenzie a Mr. Steven Michaels is in the hospital here in Bemidji and you are listed as his next of kin. We need you to come here as soon as possible. He is slowly going downhill, he can no longer make coherent decisions and he said when that happened to call you. A friend has been taking care of his son but since you are listed as the boy's mother we thought you would like to be here for him."  
  
"Oh my God! What happened? Why is Steve in the hospital?"  
  
"Ma'am I can't discuss it over the phone I can tell you when you get here. Do you know when that may be?"  
  
"I will try to be on the next flight out. Also I want Levi transferred to my care, that's what Steve would want." Mac was about to end the call when she thought of something, "Wait nurse...."  
  
"Nurse Abrahams ma'am."  
  
"Nurse Abrahams what happened to Steve's partner, Larry?"  
  
"I will tell you when you get here ma'am."  
  
"Oh, ok. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Ms. MacKenzie." Mac slammed the phone onto the cradle and jumped from her chair nearly running to the Admiral's office.  
  
"Coates! Is he in?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," replied Jennifer as she stood to open the Admiral's door to announce Mac, but Mac was way a head of her and halfway through the door by the time Jennifer was out of her chair.  
  
"Admiral, Sir. I need leave immediately." Mac was nearly panting as she got out the words. "My friend is in a hospital in Bemidji, they won't tell me what is going on his son Levi is my godson. I need to get there yesterday Admiral!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Calm down Mac. Go but bring Coates your cases so I can reassign them. I hope everything is ok Mac. Let me know when you get there." His eyes were filled with compassion and caring for his subordinate, too bad she didn't know how he really felt.  
  
Mac burst from his office and walked quickly into her own, she grabbed her files handed them to Harriet with instructions to give them to Coates and dashed out the door. By the time she got to her car she had broken into a run, Harm tried to catch her attention but was of no avail. She jumped in her car and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
North Country Regional Hospital  
  
Bemidji Minnesota  
  
Tuesday  
  
1601 EST (1501 CST)  
  
After getting a seat on the soonest flight to Minneapolis and then taking a puddle jumper to Bemidji, Mac was finally pulling into the North Country Regional Hospital parking lot. She threw the car into park and dashed to the entrance doors, running up to the information desk she almost ran into a man in a wheelchair, he scowled at her but she didn't notice intent on finding her friend.  
  
"Steven Michaels! I need to know what room he is in."  
  
"He is currently in the ICU. It's on the third floor. They are only letting in family though so you may not get in."  
  
"I'm his 'In Case of Emergency' contact. I'm the only family he has."  
  
"Well go on up he's in room three," Mac started running for the stairs as the woman yelled after her, "Check in at the desk first!" Mac flew from the elevator running to the ICU desk.  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?" asked a young female nurse.  
  
"Yes I'm looking for Steven Michaels. I am Sarah MacKenzie you called me." An older woman behind the desk walked up to her with a grave smile.  
  
"Ms. MacKenzie I am Nurse Abrahams. I called you at your office, I'm sorry but Mr. Michael died about 15 minutes ago. He is still here though in case you want to see him. Also he left a note for you." Mac was speechless she could hardly believe the nurse's words, but she followed her into Steve's room. He was covered in a sheet; the nurse pulled it back so Mac could see his face. It was badly bruised and there was a gash on his forehead. Mac walked from the room and the nurse followed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sit, please." Said the nurse. "Mr. Michaels and his friend Larry Anderson were brought in yesterday after a massive car accident. They were driving on the highway and hit an icy patch they slid into an overpass. Mr. Anderson died down in the emergency room with a massive coronary. Mr. Michaels had too many internal injuries, that's why he asked us to call you. He said you were his best friend and the godmother to his son."  
  
"Yes that is correct. I am Levi's mother."  
  
"His mother?" the nurse looked shocked.  
  
"Yes it's a long story but that boy is my son. Where is he? I need to see him."  
  
"He is downstairs on the children's ward in the playroom. He wasn't in the accident, he was with a sitter. I can take you down if you want."  
  
"Yes please." Mac was still in shock but followed the nurse down to see Levi. He was playing with some Legos on the floor. He looked as if he had no worries, but really at 4 how could he have many worries? "Also, Ms. MacKenzie, he doesn't know about his dad yet."  
  
"Oh, does he know about Larry though?"  
  
"Yes, we told him without realizing the relationship that the men shared. We thought they were just friends."  
  
"No they were his dads. How did he take Larry's death?"  
  
"He cried but I don't think he realizes what is happening."  
  
"Alright. I will tell him about Steve. Can you get the papers to me to transfer custody?"  
  
"Actually Mr. Michaels' lawyer is here I will send him down."  
  
"Thank you nurse Abrahams."  
  
"You are mighty welcome my dear." The nurse left and Mac walked into the room and sat on a small child's chair, she watch Levi as he played. She hadn't seen Levi since he was one year old. She wasn't there when he was born, but was there for his Christening and his first birthday. A man tapped on the door and signaled her to come to the hall.  
  
"Ms. MacKenzie?" at Mac's nod he continued. "I am Joe Petersen, I am Mr. Michaels attorney. I take it you are willing to have custody of the minor turned over into your care?"  
  
"Yes. Levi will be with me now."  
  
"Ok, then I need you to sign these forms. Levi's things are at this address. We have taken care of everything else. Will you be staying for the funeral?"  
  
"Of course! I'm not going to leave and not let Levi see his fathers being buried!"  
  
"Well actually Mr. Anderson's family has had him cremated there will be no funeral for him, but Steven's funeral will be on Thursday. If you can stay that would be wonderful."  
  
"Yes I plan on staying, at least for Levi's sake. Is there a motel in town?"  
  
"Yes there is a Comfort Inn just down the road; I'll give you the directions." He started writing the directions on a piece of paper as Mac finished signing the documents making her Levi's official mother. "Here you go; I also wrote Steven address on it just in case you don't know it. We thank you for coming so quickly if you hadn't we really don't know what we would have done with Levi for the night."  
  
"Well there are no worries now. He's with me." She turned at looked lovingly at the boy who was still immersed in his play. "I missed him, but I didn't need this to happen for me to visit." He patted her shoulder.  
  
"I'm very sorry Ms. MacKenzie. If I need anything else do you have a number I can reach you at?"  
  
"Yes I do," she replied and handed him her card. He handed her the copies of the documents she signed making Levi in her custody.  
  
"Thank you." He said and walked away and just like that Mac was a mom to a 4 year old.  
  
Nurse Abraham's came down shortly after the lawyer left.  
  
"Ms. MacKenzie, I forgot to give you the note that Mr. Michaels left for you. He dictated it to me so I know what it says but I will under no means reveal it to anyone else."  
  
"Thank you, for all you have done. I have to get Levi now and take him to the motel with me though. I will read it there." Mac took the note and walked away from the nurse into the playroom. Levi looked up when she walked in.  
  
"Hi. Do you know anything about my daddy?" Mac sat down and motioned him over, the nurse watched from the doorway.  
  
"Levi do you recognize me?"  
  
"You kinda look like Sarah my godmother but your hair is shorter. But you look like her a lot!"  
  
"Levi I am Sarah."  
  
"Oh yay!" he gave her a big hug. Mac hugged him back tightly not wanting to let go. Levi leaned back and looked at her sad face. "My daddy isn't ok is he? They said that Papa died, that means I can't see him ever again right?"  
  
"You will get to see him when you go to heaven Levi. Levi your daddy died too you will see him again when you go to heaven, but that won't be for a very long time." Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Why did my daddy have to die too?"  
  
"He was hurt very badly sweetie, there wasn't anything that the doctors could do, but you are safe you are going to come live with me."  
  
"Daddy said that if anything ever happened to him and papa that I would go live with my momma is that you? I thought you were just Sarah."  
  
"Sweetie I am your momma too, it's hard to explain now but everything will be ok. You will be with me in Washington DC."  
  
"So you are my momma? Do I get to call you that?" Mac looked surprised by the question; she hadn't expected it, at least not yet.  
  
"Levi if you want to call me momma you can, but..."  
  
"Momma." He said and smiled, Mac pulled him against her chest hugging him tightly tears dropping from her eyes. Levi looked up and saw her tears. "Don't cry momma, we'll see daddy in heaven."  
  
"I know sweetie but I'm still sad. Come on lets go get your things from the house then we will go to the hotel ok?"  
  
"Do I get to swim?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow ok? It's been a long day."  
  
"Ok," he replied taking her hand.  
  
Comfort Inn  
  
Bemidji MN  
  
2300 EST 2200 EST  
  
Mac had put Levi to bed an hour ago. He lay down and was immediately asleep. Mac had spent the time looking over the documents that she had signed making him her son officially. His birth certificate was amidst the other papers listed as father was Steven Lane Michaels and Larry Allan Anderson listed as mother was Sarah Catherine MacKenzie.  
  
Mac shook her head, she hadn't carried that boy but he was half of her, they had used her egg to create their son, but another woman had carried him. Mac knew that if she showed up pregnant at the JAG office there would be many questions, mainly from Harm, he wouldn't understand her wanted to give one of her best friends a child, especially when she wanted her own.  
  
Mac suddenly realized she hadn't called the Admiral yet so she grabbed her cell phone and dialed without considering the time.  
  
"Chegwidden."  
  
"Admiral? It's Mac, I'm sorry that I didn't call earlier but this was the only time that I actually could."  
  
"Sarah, how are you how is your friend?"  
  
"He died around 1600 today sir, his partner died yesterday evening."  
  
"His partner?"  
  
"My friend was gay sir."  
  
"Oh I see. How did they die?" silent tears started streaming down Mac's face she wiped them away with one hand but they didn't abate. Levi woke to see his mother's crying face; he moved to get up but listened to her conversation instead.  
  
"They were in a massive car accident, hit some ice on the highway and slid into an underpass. Larry died in the emergency room and Steve died today in ICU his internal injuries were too massive to repair." Levi walked up to Mac the note from his father in his hand. "What is it sweetie?" she asked forgetting about the Admiral.  
  
"Daddy wrote this for you momma. What does it say?"  
  
"I haven't read it yet Levi; I will in a minute now get back in bed." Levi crawled up on her bed next to her and smiled then he laid his head on the pillow by her hip.  
  
"Mac? Mac are you there?"  
  
"Oh! Admiral, sir! I'm sorry Levi was asking me a question."  
  
"Who is Levi?"  
  
"Steve's son."  
  
"And yours momma!" the boy yelled loud enough for the Admiral to hear.  
  
"Mac, do you want to comment on that statement?"  
  
"He is my son Admiral, I will explain everything to you when we get back, but I just wanted to let you know we will be back on Thursday evening but I also wanted to know if I could take Friday to get myself and Levi settled. I'm going to need to find a preschool for him and I don't know where to start."  
  
"I can ask Bud where they take Little AJ. How old is Levi?"  
  
"Levi is four, the same age as AJ. The only problem is I live in Georgetown and they live in McLean."  
  
"Well I'll see what he has to say." Mac looked over and saw Levi back asleep next to her hip a small smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you sir. I will call you again tomorrow and let you know how things go, but I need to hit the sack sir."  
  
"That's fine Mac. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Stay well Sarah."  
  
"I will AJ, thank you." She hung up the phone and settled in for bed next to Levi.  
  
"Is he your husband momma?" she was startled by his voice she rolled over to see his face.  
  
"No sweetie he's my boss."  
  
"Oh. So you aren't married?"  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"That's ok. Night momma."  
  
"Night Levi. I love you." Mac settled down to sleep but it wouldn't come finally at 0330 she got up to read Steve's letter.  
  
Sarah  
  
I'm sorry to do this to you, but will you be Levi's mother now? I know you haven't spent much time together but he is a sweet boy and would love it if he were with you. I would love it if he were with you as well. Sarah I love you. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Stay tough marine, but also be a mom for our little boy.  
  
I love you  
  
Steve  
  
Sarah started to cry as soon as she finished. Steven knew she would take Levi, but he still asked because that was the type of man he was. She would have loved him like a man if he hadn't of been gay. He was one of the best things that had happened to her too. She had met Steve in undergrad at the University of Minnesota; they were in a couple classes and soon became fast friends. She helped him get over his drinking problem and helped him out of the closet while he helped her to become a better marine and also convinced her to be a lawyer when she was offered the opportunity.  
  
Steve had asked just before she left for Bosnia if she would be the mother to his child. She said that she could do it and left. Four years later when she started at JAG she called him up and asked if the offer was still good. His reply was a resounding yes. She set the parameters. Telling him that she would be the godmother only and she wouldn't be able to carry the child but she would give her ova if that was what he wanted. He said yes and he and Larry finally got a woman to carry her egg a little over four years prior. Things had been going great until this accident. Now suddenly Mac was a mom and she was unsure how to handle it.  
  
After reading Steve's letter she crawled back into bed. Steven had confidence in her and so did the Admiral. Those were two of the most important people in her life and they gave her the confidence to try and be a good mom to that little boy.  
  
Comfort Inn  
  
Bemidji MN  
  
Thursday  
  
1000 EST 0900 CST  
  
Mac pulled Levi from the backseat of her rental car. She was dressed in a long black dress while Levi was in a small black suit. He knew they were putting his father into the ground today, but he didn't understand why he had to wear a tie. Mac took his hand and they walked into the church where the funeral was being held.  
  
Mac looked around and saw the few true friends that Steve had they were clumped near the front talking about their experiences. Most of them didn't know about Mac or her part in Levi's life. Mac recognized only one woman, Mary; she had been at college with Steve and herself. Mary noticed Mac walk in with Levi; she walked up to them and gave Mac a quick tight hug then hugged Levi.  
  
"How are you doing Sarah? Will Levi being staying with you until his mother is called?"  
  
"I'm doing fair, and Levi is my son so he is coming back to Washington with me." Levi smiled at her and hugged her leg not wanting to leave her side.  
  
"You are Levi's mom?" asked Mary a small smile on her face. It didn't really surprise her since Levi look nearly identical to her.  
  
"Yeah," Mac looked down at her dark haired boy. "I guess you can kind of tell?"  
  
"Well since Steve was blonde yeah you can see the resemblance between the two of you." The bells started to chime announcing the starting of the funeral.  
  
After the funeral Mac and Levi went back to his house to get the rest of his things. For a four year old he really didn't have that much stuff. She packed up his toys in boxes, his books she put into her duffle and his clothes she packed into a suitcase she found under his bed. They went to the post office and had his boxes of toys shipped to her apartment in Georgetown, then they headed for the airport.  
  
"Momma is flying scary?" asked Levi who had never been on a plane.  
  
"It's not too bad sweetie," she replied not commenting on her various crashes with Harm.  
  
"Okay. Will you carry me?" She smiled down at him and lifted him into her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and was soon asleep. Mac sat with him on her lap until the puddle jumper was ready to take off. She settled him into the seat next to her and he slept through the short trip to the Minneapolis airport.  
  
On the way from Minneapolis to Washington he sat on Mac's lap looking out the window the whole way pointing at the farms and towns that they flew over. Once they got to Dulles Levi was amazed by the number of people he saw walking through the airport. Mac picked him up and carried their bags to her car. When she got to her 'Vette she realized that she was going to have to make some changes.  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
Thursday  
  
1900 EST  
  
Mac settled Levi on the couch with his stuffed dog and blanket after his bath, she put in the Lion King and he was set. Mac grabbed the phone she needed some serious help. She hadn't realized what she would all need to change when she brought Levi home.  
  
First she needed to find a preschool for him to attend, and then she needed to find a car that was child safe. When they got into her 'Vette she realized that there was no way she could keep it because the seat belt didn't even go across his chest. The final big thing she needed was a new place to live; her apartment was a small one bedroom. There was no room for Levi and his stuff which was piled up on a wall in her bedroom.  
  
Her first plan of action was to call the Admiral to see if she could have the next week off as well since there was no way she would get everything settled on Friday and Saturday. Mac grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen where she could still see Levi, but could also concentrate on the conversation with the Admiral.  
  
"Hello," his gruff voice lightened her heart.  
  
"Admiral, its Mac."  
  
"Mac, hello how are you doing?"  
  
"Ok. Realization has hit me kind of hard though. I need some help. I need to find a school for Levi, a new car, and a new place to live. My apartment just doesn't have enough room for the both of us."  
  
"I was thinking about that actually. I went with Harriet to little AJ's preschool and I must say it seems to be a very good school. It is a little more than public preschool's but they really work hard on what the kids need to know."  
  
"That's what I want but I would have to backtrack all the way to McLean twice a day. I don't know if it would be worth it. Well unless I found an apartment in McLean. I really called to ask for next week off. I know it will put you in a bind with Harm being on leave, but I don't know what else to do."  
  
"Actually I came up with a plan that is if it is ok with you?" Mac sat on a kitchen chair, Levi was giggling at the TV screen his dog pressed against his cheek.  
  
"What is your plan?"  
  
"Come stay with me while you find the things you need."  
  
"What? Admiral I don't know...."  
  
"It won't be for that long, just until you find a nice place here in McLean. Maybe even a house. Also then you could start Levi in preschool right away on Monday. After school he can just go home with little AJ. That way you wouldn't have to back track everyday, because you would be living here. Also if you would want to go look for a car during the weekend the little guy can stay with me."  
  
"Wow it seems like the perfect solution, but what about how it would look?"  
  
"Why don't you let me worry about that? I don't want to force you into anything, but for the moment it seems like the best solution. Harriet said that she would gladly take the two of you, but I don't think that there would be enough room. If you stay with me you both would have your own room, plus the two guest rooms connect that way you can keep an eye on him."  
  
"Wow you really make some great points, but you haven't even met Levi what if the two of you don't get along?"  
  
"I have a solution for that as well. Why don't the three of us spend some time together tomorrow? You can come to the house and see what your rooms would be like. You can also see the neighborhood and the preschool that AJ goes to. What do you say?"  
  
"I think it sounds like a plan, but who will you put in charge?"  
  
"Turner. That way I won't have to deal with Rabb before he goes on leave," chuckled AJ. Mac laughed along with him getting her a glance from Levi. He jumped up and came over to her climbing onto her lap.  
  
"Well hold on sir let me check with the munchkin," she pulled the phone away from her face to talk to Levi. "Levi do you want to spend some time with my boss tomorrow? We are going to look at his house and then at the preschool that is near his house."  
  
"Is he the one you talked to the other day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I talk to him?" Mac arched her eyebrow at him asking a silent question, the boy just smiled.  
  
"I suppose," she finally said and handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello Momma's boss."  
  
"Hello Levi, but you can call me AJ if you want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause that is my name."  
  
"Oh! Well we are spending tomorrow with you?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Well you sound nice. Momma was crying the other day when she was talking to you." Mac gave Levi a sharp look  
  
"Why was she crying Levi?"  
  
"I think she missed my Daddy and you," Oh no thought Mac. What is he going to say to that?  
  
"And me? Why would she be missing me?" Levi jumped from his mothers lap and walked across the kitchen.  
  
"She missed you because she loves you!" Mac's eyes went wide and she jumped up trying to get the phone from her son.  
  
"Levi!"  
  
"I have to go AJ, but I think you should marry my Momma!" Levi laughed and handed the phone back to Mac. AJ sat on the other end speechless. Did Mac really love him?  
  
Mac chased Levi back into the living room, what was the Admiral going to say? She couldn't believe Levi knew she loved him, but would the Admiral believe him?  
  
"Sir are you still there?"  
  
"Um, yes I am Mac. Interesting fellow you have there. Definitely speaks his mind, kind of reminds me of someone else I know," he said with a chuckle. Mac blushed even though AJ couldn't see her.  
  
"Steven was like that too. I guess we are on for tomorrow then sir. What time should we be by?"  
  
"I will pick the two of you up at 1100 I have a meeting with the SecNav at 0800 so I'll need to change at your place. Oh and Mac its AJ when we are doing things like this as friends. You won't be my subordinate tomorrow, just a friend who needs some help."  
  
"Thank you Ad...AJ. We'll see you tomorrow at 1100."  
  
"Good bye Mac."  
  
"Goodbye." Mac hung up the phone and turned toward the living room where dark eyes looked at her with laughter.  
  
"Momma come watch the movie now!" Mac came and sat next to her son under his blanket, he snuggled into her side his thumb in his mouth and his dog in his other hand.  
  
"Levi, why did you tell the Admiral that I loved him?"  
  
"Because you do Momma," his reply surprised her.  
  
"Oh." And that was the end of the conversation.  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
1101 EST  
  
"Momma AJ is late," Mac glanced at him how did he know that?  
  
"Only a minute, Levi."  
  
"But he said he would be here at 11:00 right?" at Macs nod he continued "Then he's late!" A knock came at the door Levi ran over and pulled it open. "You're late!" AJ smiled at Levi then at Mac.  
  
"Well I see he has your sense of timing Mac."  
  
"It seems so sir."  
  
"Hey now! None of that, you call me AJ." Levi stood looking at AJ in his uniform as he towered over the small boy, but was still intrigued. "Well," said AJ crouching down to Levi's eye level. "You must be Levi. I am AJ Chegwidden, your mom's boss at JAG."  
  
"Hello," Levi shook his big hand. "I'm Levi MacKenzie Michaels it's nice to meet you." He smiled broadly at AJ and AJ smiled back.  
  
"He's cute Mac," AJ said as Levi ran to get his dog. "Can I get changed?"  
  
"Sure you can change in the bathroom. Levi come out of there AJ needs to change."  
  
"Why do you have to change?"  
  
"Because today is my day off and I don't want to wear my uniform all day. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yup, but you have a different uniform then Momma. How come?  
  
"Because we are in different branches of the military. She is in the Marine Corps and I am in the Navy."  
  
"Oh well how come?"  
  
"Because those are the branches we chose when we joined."  
  
"How come?" Levi asked again, confused.  
  
"Levi let's let AJ get dressed then you can ask him ok?  
  
"OK Momma." AJ got dressed then they headed down to his Escalade, he had borrowed the toddler seat from Harriet and Bud for their trip, Mac was surprised to see it.  
  
"You didn't buy a seat did you AJ?"  
  
"No, but you are going to need to," he replied as Mac buckled in Levi. "He is too little for a regular seatbelt even in the back."  
  
"I need a whole new car! And about a million other things!"  
  
"Momma, can I take off my shoes?" he had asked that whenever possible and it made Mac wonder. She pulled off one and then held it to the bottom of his foot, AJ leaned over inspecting.  
  
"Looks like the first order of business is new shoes there Mac."  
  
"I think so too." She pulled off Levi's other shoe and set them on the seat next to him.  
  
"Mr. AJ, how come you call Momma Mac? Her name is Sarah."  
  
"Everyone calls me Mac sweetie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I thought that since I was in the Marine Corps I needed a stronger name than Sarah. Does that make sense?"  
  
"No, because I like Sarah better. What about you Mr. AJ?"  
  
"I like Sarah better to Levi, but I don't think your Momma likes it," he replied pulling onto the interstate toward his house.  
  
"You like Sarah better? Why?"  
  
"It is a wonderful name and it fits you, not that Mac doesn't. Sarah is as beautiful a name as you are a woman. It's a princess's name. But if you want me to call you Mac then I will."  
  
"No you can call me Sarah. I like the way it sounds coming from you," she replied then blushed not knowing why she said that.  
  
"Then I will, Sarah. There Levi are you happy?" asked AJ looking to the backseat but the little boy was slumped over asleep in the child seat. "Didn't take him long to pass out."  
  
"It doesn't seem too, but he has had a hard few days I'm not surprised."  
  
"How are you really holding up Sarah?"  
  
"To be honest not great. I was bombarded with a load of responsibility that I was not ready for. And don't get me wrong I love Levi and I love having him with me, I just wish I could have been prepared."  
  
"Why wasn't Levi with you? I'm still on shallow end of understanding how this little boy came about."  
  
"Well Steve and I were friends in college. I helped him come out of the closet so to speak and he helped me make my final decision to go into law. We were the best of friends and would do anything for each other. He met Larry our senior year of college and they hit it off right away, by the end of the year they were living together. They were in love. Right before I left for Bosnia they asked if I would be willing to be the mother of their child." AJ looked at her with a surprised expression, she smiled.  
  
"I said no. I was leaving for Bosnia I couldn't carry a child I would have had to stay in the states, and would have been shut behind a desk. When I came back and joined JAG I kind of realized what family means and what it meant to Steve and Larry, so I asked them if they still wanted a baby. They said that they did so I donate them my ova. I said that there would be too many questions as to who the father was and if I was going to keep it if I just turned up pregnant. My second year at JAG they received my ova and then they just had to find a surrogate. A woman from the area knew them and offered to do it. That was almost five years ago."  
  
"But why are you listed as the mother on the birth certificate?"  
  
"They wanted a definite security if something would ever happen to them. Both Steve and Larry were very paranoid people. They didn't make friends easily and technically I am Levi's mother so they asked if they could put my name and I said yes. I knew that if anything happened to them that I wanted Levi with me. I wasn't there when he was born, but I was there for his Christening and first birthday. It's been three years since he saw me on Tuesday, but Steve had a picture of me up in his room so he always knew who I was. Well at least so he knew I was Sarah his godmother. Steve had told him that if anything happened to either of them that he would be with his mother and Levi knew that. He was very happy when I told him I was his mother, and to be honest I'm glad I have him now. I know I have only had him a few days but I love him more then I thought I could love anyone." A tear dropped from her eye, "it's just sad that two wonderful people had to die for me to have this opportunity."  
  
"Yes but Sarah he now has another wonderful person to love him. You are a wonderful mother to him I can tell already. He adores you."  
  
"Thank you AJ."  
  
"Ok enough with the mushy stuff let's see what you think of staying here!"  
  
"Good plan," replied Mac as she exited AJ's Escalade. He pulled Levi out of his seat and brought him into the house laying the sleeping boy on the couch. They walked into the first guest room.  
  
"See it's not so bad is it?"  
  
"No, these two rooms are bigger than my apartment I think."  
  
"Well I doubt that. You have seen the yard right?"  
  
"Yeah, AJ are you sure you want to do this. I mean you will see me at work and then here are you sure you can put up with that much of me?"  
  
"You are two different people Sarah. In the office you are the kick ass Semper Fi Marine, when you are at home you are only like that when you have to be. At least as far as I can tell, and honestly I'd like to see the other side of you. Plus I get to play uncle to an adorable little boy."  
  
"Uncle? Are you my uncle Mr. AJ?" Levi asked making his appearance known.  
  
"No Levi I'm not your real uncle Levi, but if you stay here I can pretend to be. If you want."  
  
"I'd rather have something else."  
  
"What's that?" asked Mac.  
  
"I'd rather have Mr. AJ marry you Momma. Then I can have a Daddy again." Mac smiled down at Levi then sat on the floor pulling him into her arms.  
  
"Sweetie I know you miss your Daddy and Papa, but right now it's just me and you. AJ is just letting us stay here for a while. We aren't like that with each other."  
  
"Why not? He calls you Sarah and he loves you. How come you can't get married."  
  
"Levi we can't for one thing," replied AJ before Mac could contradict his loving her.  
  
"Well why not?" he asked crossing his arms in front of his chest clearly unhappy with the reply he got from AJ.  
  
"It's against the rules. I am your Momma's boss, if we would get married we would be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"So Momma you should quit then Mr. AJ won't be your boss. Ooo and you can give me a baby brother!!"  
  
Mac's eyes went wide and she had no idea how to respond to her son's comment, he smiled up at her and took her hand.  
  
"Momma can we see the yard?"  
  
"Um, sure baby we can see the yard," she stood and they walked to AJ's backyard he followed a smile on his face and a plan forming in his head.  
  
"So Momma can we live here with Mr. AJ?" Mac crouched to his level.  
  
"Do you like it here?"  
  
"Yeah, Mr. AJ has a way bigger yard than Daddy did. We could get a puppy!"  
  
"I don't know about that Levi, but yes we can stay here if it is still ok with AJ?"  
  
"Of course it is Sarah," he replied walking up to her and Levi. He laid a hand on her back helping her up. "How about we go get you some new shoes and then go see the preschool?"  
  
"Yay!" shouted Levi and jumped into AJ's arms. AJ laughed and swung him up onto his shoulders; Mac looked at them and thought that AJ had never looked happier.  
  
AJ's Home  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
Friday 2000  
  
Mac watched Levi sleeping on the bed in the big guest bedroom, the room that would soon be hers. She looked around trying to decide what to do with it. AJ said she could change them both however she wanted, but she liked the way it looked now.  
  
They had gone to Tyson's Galleria and gotten Levi some new clothes and some new shoes and AJ treated him to a Play Mobile set that had a ship in it. They then went to the preschool that little AJ went to and signed Levi up, they were lucky that a spot had opened up and he could start right away on Monday. Mac looked at her little boy she had hardly had anytime with him and they were already getting back to work and going to school. She knew that if Harm wouldn't be taking Mattie to his mother's next week that she would have been able to have the week to get acquainted and settled in, but she would just have to wait until she could take the time.  
  
Her cell phone startled her out of her revere she grabbed it before it would wake Levi. "Hello?"  
  
"Mac, its Harm. How are you"  
  
"Oh hey Harm," she walked onto the admiral's porch. "I'm doing pretty well. I'm kind of getting a speed course in childcare but other then that I'm doing really well."  
  
"Child care?"  
  
"Oh didn't Harriet tell you? My friend Steven died and am his son's Godmother and the only one to take car of him. So I have a 4 year old now."  
  
"Wow. I guess we are both growing up huh?"  
  
"I guess," she looked into the living room where AJ was watching TV. He waved at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Well where are you staying? Do you even have room for him?"  
  
"Yeah I have it all worked out. Don't worry about anything," AJ draped her coat around her shoulders and sat on the railing staring at the stars.  
  
"Oh ok. Cause you could always stay with me and Mattie."  
  
"And where exactly would we stay? Mattie lives with Jen and you have one bedroom. Harm you need to think before you speak."  
  
"Well I was just offering...."  
  
"It's fine Harm. We're all set. But I have to go I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok. Bye Ninja Girl."  
  
"Bye Harm," she ended the call, turned off the phone and slipped it into her coat pocket.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him you were Levi's mother?"  
  
"I didn't want to have to deal with him. He asks too many questions and I don't really want to rehash everything again."  
  
"What happened with you two anyway?" asked AJ sitting next to her on his porch swing. She started rocking them back and forth slowly, and taking a big sigh she shook her head.  
  
"I don't really know. I used to think that we had something, but everything changed. He never made a move once both Mic and Renee were out of the picture. Eventually I got over him and then all of a sudden he wanted something. He waited to long. I don't think I truly loved him anyway, I just loved the image I had of him. The man who wanted to save the world, but really he was just to self involved. I just wish now we could be good friends again."  
  
"You don't think you can be?"  
  
"I don't think he understands why we can't be more than friends."  
  
"You don't think you will ever love him again?"  
  
"Not like a man. I will always love him as a friend," she stilled the swing and walked to the railing. "I love someone else now instead." A scream came from inside AJ and Mac rushed in finding Levi twisting in his blankets. Mac pulled him to her calming him from his dream.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"Yeah baby I'm here."  
  
"Mr. AJ?"  
  
"I'm here Levi. What's wrong."  
  
"I had a dream. Bad people took away you and Momma they left me all alone. I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Oh sweetie don't worry about that I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Neither am I Levi," said AJ while looking at Mac.  
  
"Do you promise Mr. AJ?"  
  
"Yes Levi. I promise forever and always."  
  
AJ's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
2130 EST  
  
"I think we better get going AJ. Can I take your Escalade and come back tomorrow with my things?"  
  
"Why don't the two of you just stay here tonight and then we can all go tomorrow. Levi is already settled in. And you did bring a bag..." He grinned at her. "You can see what it's like to actually sleep here."  
  
"Ok you twisted my arm we'll stay tonight. I do have a lot to do tomorrow though. I have to talk to my landlord and let her know I'm moving out and I also have to find a storage room to store my things."  
  
"I have a storage room connected to the garage. There should be enough room there for your things. We'll transfer my extra bed into there too that way you can use your own bed."  
  
"Oh AJ are you sure? You have done so much already."  
  
"Sure, I'm sure. Anyway that bed is hard as a rock," he replied laughing. Mac laughed along with him then sank into the recesses of his couch. AJ sat next to her trying to read her face.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"By taking Levi, do you think I will be a good mother to him?"  
  
"Of course you will Sarah why would you think otherwise?"  
  
"Because of my past. My parents weren't great role models I'm wondering if I will be."  
  
"Sarah, look at all you did for Chloe. You are a wonderful person and you will be a fantastic mother to Levi. There is no doubt in my mind about that."  
  
"Thank you, AJ. I really needed the reassurance."  
  
"I didn't lie when I said it to Levi; I will be here for both of you always."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Always Sarah," he replied and kissed her lips chastely. "I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She didn't reply her fingers rested on her lips.  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Saturday  
  
1124 EST  
  
AJ and Levi were packing up Mac's dishes when she walked in after talking to her landlord. She smiled at the site of her two favorite men working together until she heard the crash of a glass breaking.  
  
"Uh oh. Mr. AJ I broke a glass. Do you think Momma will be mad? Will I get in trouble?" AJ shook his head.  
  
"Why would you get in trouble? It's just a glass Levi."  
  
"Oh well when I broke things at home Papa would get really mad," as Mac listened to her son she realized that was the first time he had spoken about Larry since the accident. He talked about Steve all the time, but Larry was never mentioned.  
  
"Well buddy don't worry about it Momma will be ok. There are lots of glasses at my house to replace it," Mac smiled. AJ always knew how to fix a situation. She started gathering things in the living room, placing them in the correct boxes, either marked storage or home. Levi started talking again and she quieted her actions to listen.  
  
"Mr. AJ do you think we can have a puppy?"  
  
"I don't know Levi we'll have to ask Momma. Why do you want a puppy so badly?"  
  
"Because I couldn't have one. Papa said our yard was too little."  
  
"Well he was probably right then."  
  
"No, Daddy wanted a puppy too, but Papa would just get mad and yell at him then." AJ looked at the boy intrigued.  
  
"Why did he yell at him?"  
  
"Cause we had to listen to Papa. He made the rules. Mr. AJ will you make the rules at our house now?"  
  
"No your Momma will make your rules."  
  
"But you are the big man."  
  
"The big man?"  
  
"Yeah the one who is bigger, that's who made the rules at our house. Papa was a lot bigger than Daddy."  
  
"Well your Momma and I will probably make them together then. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds good! I'm hungry what are we having for lunch?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's finish cleaning out these cupboards and find Momma ok?"  
  
"Ok. Mr. AJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love Momma?" AJ pulled the boy into his arms.  
  
"Yes I do, but it will be our secret ok? We'll tell her soon though I promise."  
  
"Ok!" giggled Levi and squeezed AJ's neck. Mac dropped the vase she was holding and it crashed to the floor. AJ ran in the room to find out what it was. When he saw Mac standing there he knew she had heard everything.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"I...I need to go for a walk. AJ can you watch Levi."  
  
"Yeah, but Sarah shouldn't we talk about this?"  
  
"I'll be back. Levi be good for Momma ok?"  
  
"Ok Momma," was her son's reply then she was out the door. AJ slumped to the couch his head in his hands. Now what was he going to do. "Mr. AJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Momma's not mad is she?"  
  
"I don't know Levi."  
  
"But she'll come back right?"  
  
"Yes. She will be back."  
  
"Ok. Mr. AJ can I have lunch?"  
  
"Sure let's have lunch Levi."  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Saturday  
  
1500 EST  
  
Mac slipped into the apartment, she looked around and saw everything was packed up. Her couch and table were gone as well as the rest of her furniture. The things that were set to be stored were also gone and the boxes marked home were setting next to the door. She glanced into the bedroom where she found AJ and Levi asleep on the floor a pillow under each of their heads and a book on AJ's chest. She took the book and set it on the floor next to them then placed a kiss on each forehead.  
  
When Mac was gone she walked the Mall, thinking about the things she had a head of her. She had made a decision but wanted to make sure that AJ meant what he said before she made any rash decisions. She moved out to the living room and started hauling the boxes that were left down to AJ's Escalade, as she left the second time AJ woke up. He got up and brought the last of the boxes down, she helped him load them then he took her hand leading her back upstairs to the apartment.  
  
"Sarah we need to talk about what you heard before. I didn't mean for you....."  
  
"Momma!" Levi screeched from the apartment.  
  
"Levi!" Mac ran up the stairs and burst into the apartment leaving AJ behind her.  
  
"You left! And Mr. AJ left! Where were you?"  
  
"Sweetie we were just on our way back up. We were putting boxes in the car. Now are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, but you left," he grabbed onto her and clung to her like her life depended on it. Mac pulled him away and checked him over for bruises or gashes or anything.  
  
"Levi, you are ok you don't have any bruises or anything. You can't just yell like that, you knew we were moving things today."  
  
"But Mr. AJ let me help him take boxes down! When I woke up neither of you were here."  
  
"Sweetie why would we leave you?"  
  
"Papa did," Mac sat on the floor and pulled Levi into her lap.  
  
"What are you talking about baby," AJ sat next to them on the floor his hand resting on her back.  
  
"Papa left me and Daddy. He moved to a little house in a building like this one."  
  
"An apartment?" asked AJ  
  
"Yeah and he never came to see us anymore."  
  
"Sweetie are you saying your Daddy and Papa weren't....dating anymore?"  
  
"Nope. That's why they were together on the accident. Papa was mad at Daddy cause he wouldn't let Papa see me," realization dawned on Mac that they were probably arguing when they hit the patch of ice on the highway.  
  
"Sweetie we aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Yeah, Levi I promised you that I wouldn't leave you or your Momma. I meant it," Levi got up from his mother's arms and gave AJ a tight hug around his neck.  
  
"Ok now we have to talk about emergency voice. You can't yell like that when you are alone unless you check and make sure we are really gone and not just downstairs ok?"  
  
"Ok Momma. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Now lets go take this stuff to AJ's house ok. This is the last load."  
  
"Our house Sarah. It's our house."  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
Saturday  
  
2200 EST  
  
Mac stepped from the shower; she and AJ still hadn't been able to have their conversation. She desperately wanted to know if what he said was true, but she also was nervous to find out the truth. What if he was just placating Levi? Then what? She dried off and stepped into her Marine sweats and a tank top, forgoing a bra. She walked out to the living room where AJ sat reading The Da Vinci Code; he seemed enthralled with it so she grabbed the latest mystery thriller by James Patterson. She settled a cushion away from him on the couch set to start her book when he said her name.  
  
"Sarah, can we have that talk now?" she was nervous. Did she really want to know how he felt?  
  
"Sure AJ, if you want to," dear God what was she doing.  
  
"I didn't want you to find out the way that you did."  
  
"Find out what?" oh don't play dumb thought AJ.  
  
"Sarah, I love you. I have since the moment I met you," tears sprang from her eyes; AJ moved next to her and wiped them away. "Sarah I need you, I want you, and more importantly I love you."  
  
Mac stared at him, she thought before maybe she was hearing things but now that he had said the words she had wanted to hear for so long she didn't know what to do. Silent tears flowed down her face and she threw herself into AJ's chest clutching his shirt in his hands.  
  
"Sarah? Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh AJ, I'm wonderful. I love you too so much! I'm just shocked you love me."  
  
"Well why darlin'? How could I not be in love with you? You are the most wonderful female on the face of the planet. You are brilliant, you have a wonderful heart, you are fantastic with children, oh and you are also beautiful. What more could I ask for?"  
  
"Someone with at better past?"  
  
"Sarah the past is in the past. It's over and done with. If you need help with anything in the past talk to me but otherwise it just makes you who you are now, in the present. Sarah we have a future to look to not a past to look back on."  
  
"God I love you AJ. But what about Levi?"  
  
"What about him? I don't think he needs to be here for this conversation!"  
  
"Well I'm a packaged deal now."  
  
"Sarah that little boy made me finally realize that I need to take a stand and tell you how I feel. I love him like he was my own son. When I told you I loved you I wasn't expecting you to give up anything. In fact I'll call the SecNav and tell him I'm resigning."  
  
"Actually I already talked to him. I heard you and Levi in the kitchen and thought I would find out my options. He said if I were involved with someone in my posting that I could be a judge and it wouldn't hurt either of our careers, plus it will mean less travel and more time with Levi. And you," she replied with a smile.  
  
"When can we make your transfer effective? Did he say?"  
  
"He said whenever I called. Since Admiral Thompson left the position is open now. I will call him tomorrow morning, it's too late tonight."  
  
"That means you can't sleep in my bed with me! Nope I'm calling him now!" AJ grabbed the phone and dialed Sheffield's number. "Sir? Sorry to wake you it's Admiral Chegwidden.......Well I have a situation I need you to make Colonel Mackenzie's transfer effective now.......Because otherwise I will be a very unhappy man......OK......Yes sir........Thank you sir. Well it's done. You are no longer under my command."  
  
"Thank God!"  
  
Sarah and AJ's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
0700  
  
AJ was up making pancakes when Levi walked into the kitchen clad in one of his mother's t-shirts. He slid a chair over to the counter and then hitched himself onto it so he could watch AJ cook.  
  
"Hey bud, what's up?" Levi yawned.  
  
"I'm hungry," AJ looked at him. He had a sleepy expression that said he wasn't totally awake.  
  
"Well I'm making pancakes and sausage. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yup. Mr. AJ where did Momma sleep last night?" Uh oh. Luckily Mac walked in to field the question, except she had the same half asleep expression Levi had.  
  
"Why don't you ask your Momma Levi," Levi jumped down and situated himself on his mother's lap.  
  
"Coffee?" was her only response. AJ sat a mug down in front of her, with one hand she held onto Levi and with the other she took a sip of coffee. "Hmm, that's better. Now what was the question?"  
  
"Where did you sleep last night?"  
  
"With AJ."  
  
"Are you and Mr. AJ going to get married?" Mac looked at AJ and smiled.  
  
"Someday, buddy. Someday." 


End file.
